


A Fine Red

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Biting, Blushing, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, adam secretly likes being treated like a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed chuckled and pulled the younger man to him, wrapping his arms around Adam. “Just how drunk are you, love?” Jed smirked as Adam flushed a deeper red.</p><p>“I may not be as drunk as one would think.” Adam said with conviction as he ducked his head to press his face into the older man’s neck. “More tipsy, than drunk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Red

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after [Kiss It All Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/848812). It's almost entirely the fault of [this interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9di2D-LWkA&feature=share&list=FLPQVdOWNGTK3MKAECt_QPWg) and the panel from Supanova. Very much just a porny follow-up because I (and many others) wanted more Jed/Adam.

“I’m fine. Really.” Adam giggled as he leaned against the older man who was currently supporting most of his weight. 

Adam and Jed had shown up a bit later than expected for dinner. After a text from Jed confirming that Adam had had the kind of day that needed some extra comfort, Mark had broken out a special bottle of red that had been saved for a special occasion. Not only did Mark have impeccable taste, but he knew his little brother’s preferences and the bottle just happened to be one of Adam’s favourites. So Adam indulged in a glass (or several), chatting happily away over dinner while his brothers had sipped their own drinks watching with twin amused expressions. Slowly, Adam’s speech became a bit slower and more slurred, as he began to sport a fine blush across his cheeks.

By the end of the evening, Adam was gently pawing at Mark in an attempt to move everything to the bedroom. Mark was exhausted and had calmly steered the younger man towards Jed. Adam had made a valiant effort, throwing his arms around Mark’s neck and kissing him soundly. In the end, Adam whined as he was separated from the older man. Jed laughed at Mark’s flustered state, but with concern for his seeming exhaustion, gently separated the pair. Mark had regained a bit of his composure by the time that he waved away the younger men and said goodnight.

Jed had promptly bundled the young man into his car and drove him home. They’d made it to the door before Adam’s hands began slowly wandering south. Jed managed to get them both inside just as the younger man started tugging at his clothing. Jed made weak protests while trying to still Adam’s hands. Adam made a sound that Jed could tell was a cross between his name and several other less than savory phrases.. 

Jed chuckled and pulled the younger man to him, wrapping his arms around Adam. “Just how drunk are you, love?” Jed smirked as Adam flushed a deeper red.

“I may not be as drunk as one would think.” Adam said with conviction as he ducked his head to press his face into the older man’s neck. “More tipsy, than drunk.”

“Thought so.” Jed nudged the the younger man, tilting his head back until Adam was looking at him. “Now, why would you want me to think that you’re more intoxicated than you really are, hm?”

Adam tried to hide his burning face again, but Jed put a comforting hand on the back of the younger man’s neck and willed him to continue. Adam leaned into the touch. “I’ve never been very good at expressing what I want when it comes to sex. I always clam up or get embarrassed. It’s easier to ask for anything I want when I’ve had a glass or two.”

“What do you want, Ads?”

“I just..” Adam trailed off, mumbling something that Jed couldn’t quite hear.

“What was that?” Jed asked gently as he cuddled the younger man closer.

“M-make love to me?” Adam stammered as he bit his lip and ducked his head again. 

Jed smiled and leaned forward, kissing the younger man deeply. When he eventually broke the kiss, Adam moaned at the loss. “I will happily make love to you, little brother.”

Adam shivered as Jed pulled him into another kiss, winding his arms around the older man’s neck and weaving his fingers through Jed’s hair. The older man growled softly into the kiss, before picking Adam up as a prompt for the younger man to wrap his legs around his middle. Adam squeaked with delight and held on tightly. “I really don’t think I need the princess treatment.” Adam giggled as he wrapped himself fully around the older man. Jed carefully made his way to Adam’s room, carrying him while stopping for a few more stolen kisses along the way. The older man reached the edge of the bed and laid Adam down gently, nimble fingers quickly removing the younger man’s clothes.

“I don’t think I’m giving you the princess treatment.” Jed said as he slid off Adam’s shoes and socks, before climbing up the bed to unbutton the younger man’s shirt. He kissed each bit of skin as he exposed it. “Although, I do plan on worshiping you thoroughly tonight.” Jed smiled down at the younger man, watching as the flush of arousal spread across Adam’s bare skin. Jed finished opening the younger man’s shirt and began placing wet, sucking kisses on Adam’s stomach. The older man slowly moved up Adam’s torso, peppering the exposed skin with kisses the entire way, stopping only to nip at the younger man’s clavicle. 

“You really are quite lovely like this.” Jed sucked gently on Adam’s neck, making sure to not leave any new marks; they were still getting complaints from make-up about the ones that he and Mark had left before. Adam moaned at the attention, holding Jed in place and running his fingers through the older man’s hair. “You’re so deliciously responsive, right now.” Jed kissed him again, trailing his hands down the younger man’s sides, coming to rest on Adam’s hips. “I am growing quite fond of these noises you make.”

“You really can stop that.” Adam gasped as Jed brushed a hand over the bulge in the younger man’s jeans.

“Stop what? This?” Jed repeated the move more slowly, but with added pressure. Adam pushed up into the older man’s hand, trying to get more friction.

“No! Not that.” Adam bit his lip and pulled Jed in for another kiss. “Stop saying that stuff.” 

“But you blush such a lovely shade of scarlet.” Jed growled, prompting a deeper blush to race across Adam’s skin.. “You look even more gorgeous when you’re flushed.” Jed popped the top button on Adam’s jeans. “Sometimes it’s because I’ve just paid you a particularly nice compliment.” Another button. “Or when Mark does something particularly brotherly- don’t think I haven’t noticed.” One more. “Most especially when I pay any attention to that spot on your neck.” Jed leaned down with a smirk as he mouthed the younger man through his underwear and undid final button. “But my favorite flush comes when I’ve been fucking you just the way you like: rough and hard. So hard it leaves you gasping and flushed and utterly gorgeous.”

Adam moaned as Jed stroked him through his underwear. “Fuck, Jed; I want-” Adam bit off a groan as Jed added more pressure.

“What?” 

“Naked. Want you naked.” Adam gasped.

Jed smirked and kissed the younger man before he crawled off the bed. Adam propped himself up on his elbows and watched with eager interest. Jed kicked off his shoes and socks before pulling his shirt over his head. He was just starting on his jeans when Adam spoke up. “Don’t know why you constantly go on about me, you’re the bloody gorgeous one.” Adam sounded breathless. He bit his lip and watched as the older man stripped himself bare. 

Jed tossed a few necessary items next to Adam before crawling back on the bed to straddle him again. Jed pushed Adam down with a single finger on his chest, then leaned over him. The younger man settled his hands on Jed’s bare hips, unconsciously stroking his fingers along the soft skin.

“You’re entirely too hard on yourself, darling.” Jed stole a quick kiss. “You really are quite lovely, especially when you blush for us.”

Adam’s trailed his hand back and lower, grabbing Jed’s ass gently. Jed hummed appreciatively as Adam squeezed. “You can, you know?” Jed pushed back into the younger man’s hands.

“What?” Adam kneaded his fingers into the pliable flesh once again. Jed leaned forward and nipped at the younger man’s earlobe. 

“You can fuck me.” Jed whispered into Adam’s ear, pushing his hips backwards again, for emphasis. Adam moaned as his tipsy brain raced with all the different ways he could have the older man begging for more. “All you had to do was ask.” 

“Oh fuck.” Adam groaned as Jed started another assault on his neck. Jed tugged, prompting the younger man to lift his hips to remove the rest of his clothing. He settled further back on Adam’s thighs and palmed the younger man’s cock. Adam bit his lip and bucked his hips into the touch. Jed started massaging in a slow rhythm, just enough to tease.

“Whatever you want, Ads. All you have to do is say.” Jed smiled and continued to tease the younger man. Adam looked torn, but only for a moment.

“I want you inside of me.” He said and promptly blushed again. Jed groaned and leaned down to plunder the younger man’s mouth again. 

“Anything else?” Jed moved between the younger man’s legs and reached for the lube he’d tossed onto the bed before. 

“Everything. I just want-” Adam gasped as Jed breached him with a single slick digit.  


“Everything, hm? I really don’t think we have the time, or I the stamina, to do everything in a single evening.” Jed purred as he slowly stretched the younger man. He added another finger and Adam moaned as he arched his back, trying to take Jed’s fingers deeper. “You’re always so eager for this.” Jed scissored his fingers, fucking Adam slowly. 

“I love- ah!” Adam gasped as Jed kept a steady pace, slowly opening the man beneath him. “I love feeling your fingers inside me. I know you could make me come just from this.” He whined as the older man stuttered to a halt.

“Now there’s something I wouldn’t mind investigating on a night when we have time to try ‘everything’” A sly smile spread across the older man’s face. “I’ll lay you out like this and then finger you until you can’t stand it.” Jed added a third finger, keeping the same agonizingly slow pace. 

“Christ! Please, Jed. I’m ready.” Adam pulled the older man down into a bruising kiss. Jed crooked his fingers and Adam bit down on the older man’s lip. “Fuck me.”

Adam gasped as Jed removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. Adam’s moans intensified as Jed pushed against the initial resistance of the younger man’s body. When Jed was fully seated in the younger man he paused, allowing Adam time to adjust. He kissed him and nipped at Adam’s lips, as the younger man slowly relaxed. Adam wrapped his legs around Jed, pulling him down firmly against his chest. He ran his hands up into the older man’s hair tugging Jed’s head to the side to allow him to more easily kiss a path along his jaw.

They laid still for some time, trading kisses and soft touches. Jed eventually pulled back and rested his forehead against the younger man’s. “Now?” He whispered the question delicately.

“Yes.” Adam bit his lip as Jed repositioned Adam’s legs to make it easier to move. He started at a glacially slow pace, which caused Adam to whine and try to urge Jed to move faster. Jed gasped as Adam pulled him in for a kiss that was nearly all biting teeth and swirling tongue. Another gasp when Adam sunk his blunt nails into the meat of his ass. The older man smirked and changed angles to achieve a slow drag across Adam’s prostate. The new position caused the younger man to groan with delight.

Adam panted as Jed moved faster while he trailed a hand down the younger man’s stomach. Jed maintained a slow, deep thrust that made Adam whimper. Jed continued in this manner until Adam was writhing beneath him, chanting a variation of ‘please’, ‘Jed’, and ‘brother’. The older man lost most of his control at the use of the nickname, speeding up his thrusts. He shifted a bit to grasp Adam’s erection and stroke him in ways he knew drove the younger man crazy. Adam groaned at the added stimulation, feeling his arousal peak. He moaned loudly and brought Jed close enough for a wet kiss. Jed kept his thrusts shallow, stroking the younger man through his orgasm. Adam shuttered as he sucked on the older man’s tongue while circling his hips to urge Jed on until he too reached his climax.

Jed kissed Adam gently. Running soothing hands down Adam’s arms, chest, and stomach, he thrilled in tracing his fingers through the mess. “We should really clean up, love.” Jed nuzzled under the younger man’s jaw. Adam closed his eyes and hummed at the attention. The vibration turned to a whine as Jed pulled out, and tried to urge Adam up. When Jed’s attempts proved futile he made his way to the bathroom and emerged with a wet cloth.

After they were clean to Jed’s satisfaction, Adam cuddled up to the older man’s side, drawing idle patterns on his skin with his fingertips. Jed sighed and pulled the younger man closer. “How’s your head? Still tipsy?” Jed looked down fondly at Adam.

“A bit.” Adam said as he willed himself not to blush again.

“Next time, you just ask for what you want.” Jed coaxed Adam’s chin up until he was looking at him, “Don’t ever be afraid to ask for something that you truly enjoy or even think you may enjoy. You’re safe with us; you know that, right?”

“I know.” Adam smiled. “You did just say I’d have to ask...” Adam trailed a hand down and let it rest on the older man’s hip.

Jed smirked. “Anytime, little brother.”

Adam beamed. “What about Mark? What if I want to... well, you know, with him?” Adam bit his lip.

Jed let out a bark of laughter. “You’ll have to ask him, love. But you may be surprised to find out that he would probably jump at that in a heartbeat.” Jed winked when Adam did in fact look up in surprise. “You’ll come to discover that our dear brother takes just as good as he gives.” Jed leered and Adam buried his face in the older man’s chest.

“One day you two are going to have to fill me in on all of your history, I feel like there’s an inside joke that I’m constantly missing.”

“Perhaps...” Jed smiled, and pulled the sheets over them, before bundling the younger man into a hug. “But I think we will need our lovely Mark here with us to have a proper storytime.” They settled into a comfortable position. “Sleep now, darling; and if we time it right we can give Mark one hell of a wake up call.”

Adam closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I also may have written this because I needed to establish a few things. Only time will tell _what_ needed to be established. :3


End file.
